


The light at the end of the tunnel

by Tearsforthefallen



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Sweet, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsforthefallen/pseuds/Tearsforthefallen
Summary: Lucy is grieving for a sister no one remembers. She goes to the spot where she and Amy used to frequent. And she's not alone.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The light at the end of the tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. This is translated from Dutch so yeahh ;)
> 
> Enjoy

Her body is numb. Her mind on autopilot. She vaguely remembers starting the car. The empty streets of San Francisco pass one by one as she draws closer to her destination. 

Darkness envelops the landscape. The car is put in park and the door opens and closes. Trees surround the clearing. Her feet like lead. She stands there, gazing at the scene in front of her. The sunset paints the sky in a pinkish hue. Traffic below keeps going. Like nothing happened. She just lost her sister and nobody knows. She’s the last one to keep her memory alive. 

All the feelings she pushed down are overwhelming. They would not see her cry. Not if she could help it. A stray tear carves a path down her cheek. That’s all it takes. Her knees hit the hard ground as sobs wrack her body. Her hand covers her mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle the sobs. She stays like that, sitting there in her grief and pain.

“I never meant this to happen.” His voice startles her but she has no energy left to feel fear. “I’m so sorry, Lucy.” He sounds sincere. His steps towards her. Soft but sure. Lucy hears leaves shift next to her as he takes a seat. “I know how much she meant to you.” His words only make her start crying again. 

She’s crying in front of the man who’s supposed to be the enemy. But his presence isn’t threatening. No. It’s comforting. He feels safe. Her body wants that and her brain makes a split-second decision. Before she can think against it, she’s in his arms. He hesitates for a second but she feels his muscled form shift so that she’s comfortable. 

He’s a comforting weight around her. Fists crinkle his turtleneck when she buries her face in his chest. His cologne takes over her senses until all she can see, hear and smell is him. He rocks her back and forth, calming her. 

_ How could anyone think this man is evil? _

“Shhhhh. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” His words are muffled by her hair. She feels his breath tickle her ear. It shouldn’t but it feels so good. A small part of her brain wants to get away. Run as far as possible. She ignores it. She’s as happy as she can be right now. She wants to stay like this forever. Forget reality. So it’s just them, there, then. 

His fingers comb through her hair. “I’m sorry if I hurt you today. It wasn’t my intention. You deserve better.” 

_ How could a terrorist and a cold blooded killer say such sweet things? _

She turns so she’s looking straight at him. “What is it about you, Flynn? Why do I feel like I do when I’m with you?” Her questions hang heavily in the air. 

“I don’t know.” His eyes, filled with a mixture of adoration and fascination, watch her. Lucy’s arms wind around his neck. He makes a noise when she nuzzles her face into the crook of it. 

Flynn tenses. He fell in love with her through a journal but meeting her in real life was…. well, it was intoxicating. He kisses her hairline as he cradles her body. 

It might be wrong but he has to do it now. “I can help you get your sister back.” 

Lucy listens to him and hmmm a response. 

“All you have to do is help me.” She sits up. She searches his face for some kind of tell that he’s lying. “I’m not lying. I will help you, if you help me.” 

“Rittenhouse doesn’t exist. I asked.” 

“Oh it does sweetheart. And they’re very dangerous. They’ll do anything to keep their presence a secret.” His eyes hold a sadness to them. One that Lucy now recognizes. HE misses the people he lost. 

He didn’t kill his wife and child. She knows that. “Okay.” She nods her head. “I’ll help you. But on one condition. No more useless killing.”

“That’s easy enough,” he says, eyes never leaving hers. 

_ I’m going to get you back, Amy. Just you wait. _

She places her head back on Flynn’s chest. His breathing is soothing. Up. Down. In a steady rhythm. She closes her eyes and drifts off into sleep. This is where she wants to be. 

Somewhere safe. Somewhere where she’s appreciated. And that place is here.

  
  


With him.


End file.
